


Off Season

by Sera_Necto23



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 08:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8136913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sera_Necto23/pseuds/Sera_Necto23
Summary: A stolen kiss, in the boathouse





	

They’re not together in Austin, not on purpose anyways.

Not like that.

Austin is for family.

But sometimes…things just happen.

Usually because of Jared.

Jensen, on a run back to the boathouse to get lifejackets.

Leaving the wives and kids by the dock, lounging in the chairs there, the wives under the umbrella out of the broiling sun, along with Jensen’s daughter and Jared’s sons, the two older kids crouched on the wooden planks between the chairs, playing together intently, and Gen with the younger boy on her lap.  Everyone waiting for Jared before boarding the boat, Jared still at the house, he was coming down with the extra cooler.  Then Jensen, remembering the lifejackets.

And now in the dim back room of the boathouse, plucking three toddler size and four adult size lifejackets off their hooks on the wall, including the xxlarge lifejacket he kept solely for Jared, the one with “Moose” written across the back in marker. 

The boathouse door, opening and shutting. 

Jensen, his arms full of puffy lifejackets.   “Deedee?  That you?”

“No.”  Jared’s voice.

Jensen paused.  Then he walked into the front room.  Saw Jared, a large dark silhouette in the dim light, standing there with the cooler at his feet.  Just standing.  Silent, like he’d been for most of the day, ever since he and his family had arrived at Jensen’s house that morning.

“You okay?” Jensen asked after a moment.

“I dunno,” Jared said. 

Then said, “No.”

Jensen, standing silently.  Then he put the lifejackets down.  Walked over to Jared.  Touched him briefly, a hand on Jared’s forearm.

“You don’t have to come if you don’t want,” Jensen said.  “The girls and I – we got this.  You c’n stay back at the house if you don’t feel good.  Have a nap.”

“No,” Jared said.  “I don’t want to do that.  We’ve been planning this all week.  And it’ll bum Gen 'n' the boys out if I’m not there.”

Jensen was relieved.   He’d felt he’d had to offer, but still.  Jared was right.  The trip wouldn’t be the same without him, brooding or not.

“Okay,” Jensen said.  Added, “I c’n drive.  And the girls c’n watch the kids.  You don’t have to do anything but lay in the sun and drink beer.”

Jared laughed.  “Yeah… _that’ll_ earn me points.  Nah, it’s okay.”  A pause.  “I’ll be fine.”

“Well, okay then,” Jensen said.  He bent to pick up the lifejackets.

“J,” Jared said.  And his voice, different now. 

Jensen paused.  Then straightened up.  “No,” he said.  “Jared, we can’t.  It’s not a good idea.”

Jared, in front of him.  He’d put his hands on Jensen’s upper arms, those large hands, now gripping Jensen firmly.  “Just this,” Jared whispered.  And dipping his head, kissing Jensen softly on the mouth.

Jensen standing motionless.  Whenever Jared approached him like this, put his hands on Jensen’s body, bent down towards him, Jensen was reminded all over again of Jared’s physical size, Jared looming over him, making him feel small, the only person in his life to have ever done that since Jensen was grown.

Those smooth lips on his.  That rough beard, brushing him. 

“Stop,” Jensen whispered.

“I can’t,” Jared whispered back.  “I gotta- I gotta _do_ this.”  And kissing him.

Jensen’s mouth had opened, in spite of himself.  He raised his mouth.

And Jared’s lips on him, Jared’s tongue, stroking.  Jared’s hands on his face, on his throat, those long fingers on Jensen’s skin.  “Put your arms around me,” Jared said softly.

Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared’s back.  He felt Jared’s arms wrap around him too, holding him close.  That large, hard body, now curved over him, curved around him, pressed against him.  Jared’s cock, nudging him. 

“Shit,” Jensen muttered.  He was shuddering.  “Jared…you can’t do this to me man.  It’s not fair.”

“I’m sorry,” Jared whispered.  But still kissing him, still holding Jensen tightly.  “I’m sorry, J.”

And Jensen shuddering, leaning into Jared now, his own cock achingly hard.  And kissing, kissing him.  Kissing Jared back and it was so good, like always.  But speaking eventually, quiet words against Jared’s lips.  “You- you come at me – every time you get depressed.  It’s hard on me, man.”

“I know,” Jared whispered.  And holding Jensen, his arms wrapped tight around him, his face buried now, in Jensen’s throat.  “I’m sorry.”  But his lips against Jensen’s throat.  Jensen closed his eyes.

And stroking his hands over Jared’s back, the feel of Jared’s back under his hands, the warm hard muscle under thin cotton, damp with sweat.  “You say you’re sorry,” Jensen said, “but you still do it.”  Stroking him.

“If I said I’d stop,” Jared said, “I’d be lying.”  And his mouth, open now on Jensen’s neck, Jared’s tongue tasting him.  “So all I can do is say sorry,” Jared whispered.  And his warm tongue on Jensen’s skin. 

“Jared,” Jensen said.  But shuddering, his body arched up against Jared now, helplessly, his cock pressed tight against Jared’s cock.  “Stop.  We can’t.  You gotta _stop.”_

“I don't want to,” Jared whispered.  But then he dropped his head heavily onto Jensen, pressing his face against Jensen’s throat.  And just holding Jensen now, his ribs heaving.  “I feel so _bad,”_   Jared said.

“You’ll be okay,” Jensen whispered to him.  Stroking Jared’s back, his neck, the back of Jared’s head, his heat damp, silky hair.  And the feel of _Jared,_ pressed against him.  “Everything will be okay,” Jensen whispered. 

“… _We’ll_ be okay,” Jared whispered back.

And Jensen rocking him now.   Standing on his toes to rock this big person who was nuzzling into him.  This big, warm, bearded person, all shaggy and scruffy during their off months away from the camera.  This big warm nuzzling being with that smell of salt and sweat on his skin.  That smell like no other, the smell of Jared’s skin.  Jensen turned his head, putting his nose against that damp, salty skin.

“Yeah,” he said eventually.  “We’ll always be okay.”  And rocking Jared gently.  “I promise.”

And the two of them, now standing there, just leaning on each other now, just resting on each other’s bodies, their breath gradually slowing.

“Okay,” Jensen said eventually.  He stepped back, looked at Jared carefully in the dim light.  “You look okay,” he said.  “Let’s go.”

Jared smiled slightly.  “I think you need another minute,” he said.  “I’ll meet you down there.”  He picked up the cooler and left.

Jensen stood there.  Calming himself, coming back. 

To the person he was, when he wasn’t Jared’s person.

After a moment he picked up the lifejackets.  Left the boathouse, closing the door behind him.  Stood silently on the steps.  Listening.

To the high piping sound of children’s voices, raised now in pleasure as they greeted Jared.  And the sound of Jared’s lazy voice, drawling back at them.  And now women’s voices.  Laughter.

The sound of family.

Jensen listened to this for another moment.  Then he headed down the path towards the dock, holding the seven lifejackets carefully.

 


End file.
